


Rise and Fall

by 707dayslate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Making Out, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: "I know I told Nadia that I was tired, and maybe I am, but.." One of his hands grazed your hip as his other hand went to cup your cheek, his thumb swaying gently on your upper cheek. "Maybe I'm a bit selfish, but I wanted you all to myself."





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Asra Alnazar, thank you for loving me so kindly. 
> 
> I hope to add a second chapter to this where things get more heated, I just don't know what direction to take it in.

When the song comes to an end he kisses my hands, takes a knee and presents me for the applause of the Princesses. 

"What raw intimacy, what passion! What dance! Ahh, where are we? Surely I am returning from a secret would between the two of you."

"Indeed. That was quite enchanting to watch. You move seamlessly together."

I am thoroughly embarrassed. Asra is no better, but he can't restrain the smile from spreading across his flushed face.

"You both look rather warm. Shall we go out into the veranda?" 

\--------

Asra placed his hand on the small of my back, looking at me before he looked at the princesses with a soft expression. "Actually, I believe Y/N and I are tired from our travels. I don't mean to impose but I was wondering if we both may go to our separate rooms for the night." You looked over at Asra's face with a wondering expression. You didn't want tonight to end, you didn't want to go separate ways. The thought of being away from him made your heart ache. Nadia stood, her hands placed in front of her, her fingers overlapping each other as she held them in place. "You are not imposing, you are my guest. Feel free to go to your quarters." Asra nodded a bit before smiling, his hand not once leaving the small of your back as you both turned to head down the hallway. 

You both walked together quietly, the air still, maybe a little too still for your liking. You wanted to appose Asra's idea of going separate ways, but he is right, we both did travel from Nopal back to Vesuvia, and had that.. lovely experience seeing Lucio. You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice that you both made it back to your rooms. Asra moved his hand away from your back to open your door, he looked at you with a soft smile. You smiled back as you walked in, quickly turning around to say goodnight to him. Before you could speak, he saw him shutting the door with him still inside the room with you. You raised your eyebrow as he locked the door and turned back to face you. He stepped towards you, his cheeks slightly flushed as he gazed upon your face. "I know I told Nadia that I was tired, and maybe I am, but.." One of his hands grazed your hip as his other hand went to cup your cheek, his thumb swaying gently on your upper cheek. "Maybe I'm a bit selfish, but I wanted you all to myself." 

Your cheeks flushed a bit as he spoke, the words spinning around in your head, making you slightly dizzy. You smiled at him, your hands resting on his shoulders as you leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, giggling a bit afterwards. "I couldn't agree more, Asra." His hand cupping your cheek moved to tuck strands of your hair behind your ear before moving down to catch your hand, holding it just slightly above you both. "May I have this dance, Y/N?" You both giggled slightly as you nodded. He took one step back, you followed, he moved slightly to the left and you followed as well. This dancing wasn't as intense as it was in front of the Princesses, but it was a dance you both found comfort in. His movements slowed, soon you found yourself resting your head on his chest, his heartbeat steady but strong, it danced to the same rhythm as yours. You felt a bit dizzy, maybe from being so tired or from how Asra basically made you swoon so much over him. I wonder if he knows he has this effect on him, does he feel the same way? 

You lifted your head up to look at him, you were met with another smile, something you'd never get tired of seeing. You both came to a slow stand still as he leaned down slightly to kiss your lips, one of his hands sliding to the small of your back as his other hand still remained on your hip. It was soft, warm, but you wanted more. You placed your hand on Asra's head, your fingers gently working their way through his hair as your fingers danced on his scalp. You tilted your head a bit, pressing your lips harder against his, which Asra noted. He moved his lips away from yours, opening his eyes as yours opened to look at you, a playful smirk on his lips. He took a few steps back, the back of his knees hitting the bed before he sat down, he opened his arms for you. As you stepped forward, you placed your knees on either side of his legs, straddling his lap. You noticed his cheeks warming with color again as he wraps his arms around you, his hands teasing at the idea of grabbing your hips. "Hmm, feeling quite bold, are we? Not that I don't mind." He looked away for a second before looking back at your again, the color in his cheeks fading. "You're the one that opened your arms for me." Your fingers found their way through his hair again, he smiled as he leaned his head forward to rest his head on your chest, his lips dancing right where your heart is. Your cheeks dusted pink as you felt your heart beat become faster, you softly bit your lip. 

Asra looked up at you through white lashes, he spoke softly. "I loved the music the Princesses were playing earlier, but the beat of your heart is one of my favorite sounds." He kept his eyes on your face as his lips danced with the seam of your shirt, you felt your skin rise with goosebumps as his lips grazed your breast, then moved back up slowly towards your jaw, his lips lazily dragging across your skin. You moved your neck to the side, allowing his lips better access, his curls ticking your cheek as your hands slid down his back. His lips ghosted your neck as they made the way to the shell of your ear, his voice as soft has his curls, his breath a bit husky. "There is another dance I'd love to try, if you'd like to try it with me." You felt heat rise through your body, is he implying what I think he is? You giggled a bit before speaking. "I'd love to try it, though you'll have to lead me." 

His breath hitched in this throat before he chuckled, his hands ghosting over your bottom before hooking his arms together, standing up as he held you against him. His movement was quick, you found yourself on the bed, your back pressed against it as Asra climbed over your figure. One knee between your thighs, the other on the other side, his hands to either side of your head, and his face inches away from yours. His chest rised and fell as he looked at you through hooded lashes, your hair splayed around your head. "I was hoping you'd say something like that."


End file.
